Angel
by akhiranimelover14
Summary: Sakura is an angel who is sent down to guard Uchiha Sasuke. When she is on the land of the living.. will she discover their past? rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, by the way, I find a beta reader so this is already edited. I hope you'll enjoy this!!**

**Angels**

**Chapter 1: A mission**

It was a good day to go to heaven. Everybody was living peacefully and

happily. Heaven is the place where white angels reside. This is the

place

where good people will go if they die. There's a girl with pink hair

and

emerald eyes. She loves life, she is always smiling and always the

light for

other's who are losing hope. Sheâ€™s sweet and innocent, she's pure and

untainted that's why many envy her and other's just like her.

In the world of the living, they are always in a hurry. A world where

you

can

commit sins, a world where you can easily become a monster if you want

to.

There is a guy, he is always lonely and his life is shadowed with

hatred and

resentment. He is cold and arrogant; as the others describe him. He

always

works, and has never believed in God. He has never been fond of life,

for he

despises everyday living. Everything for him seems to be business. He

has all

the luck in the world, as other's say, but of all the luck that he had,

he

feels lonely. Many like him, especially girls, but he has never really

felt

what he is trying to feel.

That is how you could describe their lives before they met each other.

But,

it seems like everything will change when they met.

It all started when the pink haired girl was called by a messenger from

God.

"Haruno-san, Father wants to see you." a girl with blonde hair and blue

eyes

spoke.

"Oh! Thank you for calling me. I'll be right there." with that said the

pink

haired girl left.

"Do you think she's ready for the mission?" asked a boy with a

pineapple

hairstyle when the pink haired girl left.

"I think so. Maybe Shika-kun, maybe." she said as she sat down on the

grassy

field.

"She will be sent down just to watch and guard that arrogant bastard.

Do you

think she can control her temper Ino?" he asked as he sat down beside

her.

"Well, that's her mission so hopefully she can be patient with him."

Ino said

as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Besides, that is what she wants. She wants to experience how to live

on

that

path." she added.

"I hope that she will be fine. I heard that he is quite fond of

dangerous

situations. They are just at his feet." Shikamaru said as he kissed

Ino's

temples.

"She's tough, she can do it."

-

At the heaven's garden...

"Father, you wished for my presence, what do you need?" she asked

politely

as

she kneel and bow.

"Oh, your here. I am truly glad that you are willing to do this." he

said as

he sat.

"What do you mean father?" she asked as she sit.

"I am sending you down to the world of the living. I have a mission for

you."

The moment the word mission came up her eyes sparkled.

"What is my mission father?"

"You need to protect and guard a man." he said.

"Who is he?"

"He is Uchiha Sasuke. You need to protect and guard him. He's life is

in

danger." he said.

"Okay...when will I start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. You need to be mature Sakura. This is a very big

responsibility.

Protecting someone is not a game that you can restart if you need to."

He

said as she pouted.

"I am mature. I am not a baby." she said as she left. The father just

shook

his head.

"You sometimes need to learn your lessons." he said as he stared at the

ground.

-

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke, you can't keep on treating them like that." a man with long

black

hair and crimson eyes said to the younger Uchiha.

"If I don't do this to them, they will just have their leisure time

more and

then they will start to be lazy." The boy with raven hair and onyx

eyes

replied.

"Sasuke, they're just humans like you. They also make mistakes."

Itachi said to his sibling.

"Che. Like I would listen to that crap. Listen up, we have to be

presentable

as always, you know that Itachi. If we have stupid employees we already

have a

downfall in the company. That is why we need to do all this overtime

and

lay-offs." Sasuke said as he leaned on his chair.

"I hope the people donâ€™t despise you now." Itachi said as he look

over the

files of the employee's that Sasuke fired.

"I don't care if they despised me as long as they do their jobs right."

He

answered as he looked at the view of the city through the glass walls.

"Hey, you still need a secretary right? Since you fired your sexy-Tary,

you

need a new one." Itachi said.

"That girl was just flirting with me that was why I fired her. Stupid

girl,

thinking she has a chance." Sasuke said while smirking.

"Just check the applicants, maybe there is someone that will catch your

interest." Itachi said as he looked at him.

"Aa." he replied as he look at the applicant files.

"By the way brother, what kind of girl do you like? It seems like you

were

always serious about this, â€˜work and never have time for yourselfâ€™

thing."

Itachi said.

"I never knew you liked to talk to me about that. I like innocent

girls,

preferably one who is naive and has the guts to talk back to me." He

replied

nonchalantly.

"Well, we could find one like that right?" Itachi asked as he walked

out of

Sasuke's office.

"I don't want to find one. I want her to just come." he said as his

brother

left.

After that, he started to scroll his files for unfinished business or

something that might catch interest.

-

Next day at heaven...

"Sakura, you have to be a normal person down there. You don't want to

freak

them out right? All you have to do is pretend to be normal. He can't

know

anything unless he finds out all by himself. You have to apply as a

secretary." Anko said as she created the path where in Sakura had to

go.

"Okay...Thanks a lot Anko-chan." Sakura said as she bid her good bye.

"Good luck Sakura." with that said, the light became brighter and

blinding.

-

At the living world...

Sasuke was walking back to his office, since he had just gotten coffee

from

the cafeteria, when he saw a pink haired girl on the road and the

danger she

was facing.

â€˜What the hell is she doing? Why isnâ€™t she moving?â€™ he thought as

he

ran to her and pushed her with him cushioning their fall.

She opened her eyes and stared at the guy who is holding her tight. She

gasped when she realized that the guy who saved her is the guy she is

supposed

to be protecting.

â€˜Great Sakura.. Great.. You should save him, not be saved by him.â€™

she

thought as he sas up.

"What do you think youâ€™re doing woman?" he asked coldly as he dusted

off

his clothes.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize that I was spacing out. Anyway thanks

for

saving my life. How can I repay you?" she asked as she stood up.

"You don't have to do anything. Next time, don't space out, this is a

big

city woman." he said and turned on his heels to leave.

Sakura felt her temper rise at his words.

"Hey! You didnâ€™t even say youâ€™re welcome?! You arrogant bastard.

Y-you

jerk!" She raised her voice. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Everyone in

the

building entrance was staring at the scene in front of them.

"And why would I? Be thankful I save your life. If not, you should have

Already been shredded by that truck." he said.

"You don't have to be arrogant you know! Hmmp! I am wasting time here.

Better

find my apartment rather than stand here talking with this stupid

chicken butt

haired guy." As she said that, she left.

The employee's were gaping at their boss. They couldn't believe that he

was

just humiliated by a girl. But he looked just as impassive as ever. He

just

continued inside the office.

-

Meanwhile...

Sakura found her apartment. She sat on the bed as she thought about the

earlier events.

"How the hell am I supposed to apply to be his secretary?!! I already

have a

bad background." She said as she pulled her pink hair in frustration.

"I can't just say that, "Yo Uchiha, I am so sorry about what happen,

forget

it, I need to be your secretary." she look outside the window.

She wished she have never accepted this mission.

--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story

Angel

Chapter 2: Work in the company

At the heaven's garden...

"Father, this is not right.. You shouldn't send her there." Tenten said

as

she sat down beside him.

"She wants to go there because she wants to. She's not just going to

guard

that guy, but to also discover her past life."

"I know Father. But I saw her enemies. They were powerful." Tenten said

as

she buried her face in her palm.

"Okay... I know you want to help so; I am going to send you with

Hinata. Your

mission there is to watch Sakura's back." Father said.

"Thank you so much father. You don't know how relieve I am." Tenten

said as

she made her way to Hinata's place.

"I hope you all can make it back here safe." The father said as he

looked

below.

-

At Hinata's place...

"Hina-chan! I need to tell you something." Tenten said as she looked

for the

shy girl.

"W-what i-is it Tenten-chan?" Hinata said as she sat on the ground.

"We need to follow Sakura on the land of the living." Tenten said as

she sat

beside the pale eyed girl.

"N-now?" she asked.

"Yes now, we need to follow her now." Tenten said as she dragged Hinata

to

visit Anko.

When they reached the place, Anko opened the door.

"What do you need?" she asked with a smile.

"We need to follow Sakura on the land of the living." Tenten said as

Anko

scratched her head.

"Okay, come in. Just wait for me." they entered the house and sat on

the

couch.

A few minutes later, Anko came back with scrolls. She opened them and

released the seal for the path to open.

"Jump in the circle so that we can start this." Anko said as the two

followed

her instructions.

A few minutes later, the two is now on the city.

-

Meanwhile...

Sakura was wearing formal working clothes. She walked inside the

Uchiha Corp. Building. She was about to have her interview. When she

reached

the room, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in" a deep voice said as she opened the door.

"Take a seat." Itachi said as he eyed her. She sat on the chair and

look at

Itachi.

"He looks like Sasuke...but he's a bit older. Maybe he's the brother of

that

jerk."

"So, Haruno-san... Can you type fast? Work fast? And do almost

impossible

things?" Itachi asked as he continued to eye the girl.

"Well, if that is what my boss want. Then sure, I could type fast and

work

fast but, impossible things? I don't know." she answered.

"Well, congratulations Haruno-san... Youâ€™re hired." Itachi said with

a

small smile.

"Thank you sir. I am glad to have the chance to work with you."

"Just call me Itachi, no need to be so formal. Just at the meetings."

Itachi

said with a wink. Sakura just blushed and bow her head.

"When w-will I start working Itachi-san?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow. Don't be late. Your boss is a bit grouchy." Itachi said.

Sakura

just nodded and walked out of the room.

-

At Sasuke's office...

"So, Sasuke... you have your new secretary." Itachi said as he walked

into

Sasuke's office.

"A new secretary? You mean, you already found one?" Sasuke asked as he

eyed

his brother.

"Well, bro.. your secretary is hot and sexy. Much sexier than my

secretary."

Itachi said as he leaned on the chair.

"I don't care if she's hot as hell or what. As long as she can do her

job, I

am fine with it."

"Well, her name is Haruno, Sakura." Itachi said.

"Haruno? She's a Haruno?" Sasuke asked with a slight interest in his

voice.

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"The Haruno company. One of the largest groups here in Konoha city.

They were

second to us. I wonder if she is one of them." Sasuke said as he looked

at the

glass wall.

"Well, if youâ€™re thinking if she is their daughter sent here to be a

spy,

well no. I heard the news. The heiress of the Haruno company died in a

plane

crash. It was 2 years ago." Itachi said.

"She died?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. They said that she was on the plane. A lot of people went to her

funeral, they said she was very kind. Even father said that she was a

good

woman." Itachi said.

"Well, if she received a good comment from Tou-san...Then she must have

really been a kind hearted person." Sasuke said as he thought about

Sakura's

name.

-

At Sakura's apartment...

"Is someone, breaking into my house?" Sakura asked as she opened the

door

only to find a sleepy Tenten and a shy Hinata.

"Tenten-chan! Hina-chan! What are you doing here guys?" Sakura asked.

"Father wanted to help you, so he sent us. You really need help. These

enemies are truly evil." Tenten said as she yawned.

"Well, I am glad that you will help me. But you guys have to find

jobs."

Sakura said as she looked out the window.

"Well, it seems like Uchiha corp. is still looking for secretaries for

the

vice president of the company and the manager." Tenten said.

"I-I will a-apply to the manager." Hinata said.

"Well, I'm applying for the vice." Tenten said.

"Okay, so we all have jobs here. Then it's all set." Sakura said as she

sat.

They talked for a while then slept, all of them knew that this was the

big

day.

-

Morning, Uchiha corp...

Sakura walked inside the office, as she did so, she received glares

from the

girls. She just sighed and opened the door.

"Sir" she called. Sasuke turned around. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hmm..so youâ€™re Haruno Sakura. Youâ€™re the stupid woman that I saved

yesterday." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"And you are my boss Uchiha Sasuke, the arrogant bastard that I met

yesterday." Sakura said, a frown forming on her lips.

"This girl is...different. This is gonna be fun." Sasuke thought.

"Anyway, you are 15 minutes late so just because your new, doesn't mean

you

can be lazy or tardy Haruno-san." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"That is just 15 minutes Uchiha-san. 15 minutes, you don't need to be

so

perfect you know." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He passed her a thick folder.

"Type that. I want that with in 30 minutes. I have a meeting so make it

fast." with that said, Sakura sat in front of her desk, and began to

type.

Sasuke just eyed her while she was typing.

"Have we met before? I think I saw you already. Pink hair and green

eyes...where? When?" Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes.

Flashback:

"Sasuke-kun! Come on... It's just a party." the girl with pink hair

said.

Her

face was blur.

"I told you, I don't want to go there. I hate crowds of people." Sasuke

said

as he pulled the girl on his lap.

"Sasuke-kun, you know that your mother will be extremely displeased if

you

don't come." the girl said as she nuzzled on his neck.

"Fine..Fine..let's go...But you will stay at my room for tonight." he

said

as

he kissed her on the lips.

"Okay...Just...come..on" she said as she smiled at him.

End of the flashback.

"Uchiha-san? are you alright?" Sakura asked with a slight worried tone.

"I am fine." he said flatly. She just shrugged and passed him the

folder of

the newly typed documents.

"Haruno" He called. She turned around and looked at him.

"Have we met before?"

"I-i don't remember Uchiha-san. But you look familiar." she said.

"Ah...Okay, go and prepare the conference room. There's a meeting so

go."

with that said, Sakura leave.

Sakura's POV

I don't know if I met him before, but he looks familiar. Maybe I should

take

a stroll outside this place. Maybe I could remember something. I walked

into

the conference room where I saw Itachi.

"Sakura-san...How is your first day here?" Itachi asked as I prepared

the

room.

"It's great. He's just a little bit of a perfectionist but I'm fine

with it."

She answered with a smile.

"Okay. If you are not being shouted at by my brother then, you must be

good."

he said as he left.

When I heard the word shout, I cringed at the thought. Well, I never

have

been shouted before.

When I finished doing it, I walked to the cafeteria and ordered a

creamed

coffee. I just sat there and stired the coffee.

Flashback:

"Sakura...I don't want a cream in my coffee." The raven haired guy with

blurry face said.

"Come on ..., just try it. I promise, the coffee is more tasty if there

is a

cream." she said as she put the coffee on the table.

"Nope." he replied.

"Come on..just try it." she pouted and look at him with her puppy eyes.

The

guy wouldn't look for a bit, but when he did...

"Fine, I'll drink it." he said as she hugged him.

End of flashback

I really didn't know why I remember that. I think I may have lived here

before. I€™ll have to look for more clues.

so guys, another chapter is done. let's see what will happen to them.

Tune

in to find out.

--------------------


	3. Chapter 3

So, here's another chapter for this story. Guys, I'm finding a beta or a proofreader for my story so, if anyone is willing...please, just inform me. Here's the chapter, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story**

**Angel**

**Chapter 3: The stroll, the Haruno company and the enemies**

Sakura walk outside her apartment. She's going to search for the Haruno company. It is saturday, no working, just a day off. As she walk in the park, footsteps followed her. She spun around only to find Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Haruno?" the younger Uchiha asked.

"Just walking around the city." Sakura replied.

"This is how you are going to spend your day off?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Well, Uchiha... It is none of your business if I will spend my day, just to walk around." she answered.

"Your annoying." he said as he look up in the sky.

"Well, I'll be going then. Maybe I'll annoy you more if I sit beside you jerk." she said as she stand up but only to be pulled down by the Uchiha.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked as he look at his wallet.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." she denied but a few minutes later, her stomach start to grumble. She just look away while Sasuke smirked and buy sandwiches and sodas.

When he got back, Sakura is helping a young boy to stand up. She kissed the boy's forehead and the boy smiled at her before running away. He noticed that she has a sweet smile on her lips.

"Here, eat this." Sasuke said as he put the sandwich and soda on the bench. Sakura just muttered a small thank you and bite her sandwich.

"Uchiha, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Well, you already asked." he replied.

"I'm serious you bastard!" she yelled.

"Well, do you know where is the Haruno company?" at this, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why'd you asked?" he questioned.

"I'm curious, I'm looking for something." she answered.

"You're a spy." he said.

"I'm not a spy. I lost my memory so maybe they could help me." Sakura said.

"Come on, I'll show you where." he said as he stand up. Sakura followed.

They walk out of the park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Haruno company...

"Mrs. Haruno, please sign the papers." her secretary said.

"Just put it there, I'll give it back to you." Mrs. Haruno said. The secretary just smiled and left. She look out of the window. It's been 2 years since she last saw her daughter.

_"Oh Sakura-chan... Why do you have to die so young? I really miss you dear. I love you so much. If only you can hear me, dear lord, please give her back even though I know she wouldn't come back." _Mrs. Haruno was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't heard her husband enter.

"You miss her again." Mr. Haruno said. Mrs. Haruno snapped back to reality as she heard her husband's voice.

"Yes, I miss her. Sometimes I wish that she would be back someday." Mrs. Haruno said as her husban hugged her.

"Honey, she wouldn't be happy if she saw you sad."Mr.Haruno said.

"I know but, she's too young when she died. It's unfair." she said.

"Everything has a purpose." he said. She just nod at what he said for she knows that he is right.

Outside, Sakura and Sasuke were standing in front of the Haruno company.

"Here we are." he said. Sakura looked, from the entrance door to the top of the building.

"Wow! It's so beautiful." She said.

"What's so beautiful? It's just high." he said.

"I love heights. I love high places." she answered.

"Then you should go at the roof top of the Uchiha corp." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you love heights. It's the highest building here in konoha city." he said.

"Oh okay, I'll try to go there. The guard says that it's dangerous up there so I couldn't go."

"Tell him, you got my permission." he said as he smirked.

"Really?" she asked as happiness can be seen in her eyes.

"Yeah, just tell him." he said. She hugged which startled him.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" she said as she hugged him more tighter, she didn't care if she called him by first name with the suffix kun. She's just happy that he give her the permission to go in the rooftop of uchiha corp. Meanwhile, Sasuke is having a memory bouncing back in his head.

Flashback:

_"Sasuke-kun! Please... Just let me go there." the girl said._

_"No" he replied._

_"Sasuke-kun, please...I want to go there." she insisted._

_"I told you, no." he said._

_"I love heights." she said as she look at the stairs, leading to the rooftop._

_"Me too, but still, the answer is no." he said. She smiled sadly and turned._

_"Where are you going?" _

_"Out." she said and start to walk out but Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her arm._

_"Tomorrow." he said._

_"What?"_

_"You said you love heights so tomorrow, be here at 5 am. I'll wait here." Sakura's eyes widen in joy and happiness. She hugged him tight._

_"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" The employees were looking at them with smiles on their faces._

End of flashback.

Sasuke snapped out of his memories when he realized that Sakura is still staring at the top building.

"I wonder, how many floors in there." she said in wonder.

"76." he answered.

"76? wow, that's high." she said. Little did Sasuke know, Sakura also get the same flashback.

'Come on, there's still too many places to find here in the city that maybe you'll remember." he said.

"Yeah, here goes nothing if we stand here all day."

They continue their stroll in the city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

The Oro corp is third of the biggest corps. in konoha city. They were trying to be the biggest but since the Uchiha corp and Haruno company were bigger than them, they decided to do the dirty ways.

"Orochimaru-sama, here are the new info's that we get from the Uchiha corp." Kabuto said. He give the info.

"Impossible! how did she still lived? The only heiress of the Haruno company is still alive." Orochimaru looked at disbelief.

"Maybe she survived."

"No, I was at her funeral. Her body is in there." Orochimaru said as he still think of the answer.

"Don't worry Orochimaru-sama, you can still put the plan in action once the Uchiha is gone." kabuto said.

So what do you think? A new memory will be discover and a plan in action? Tune in to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

So another chapter guys... And I am still looking for a beta so if anyone is willing, just PM me okay? Enjoy reading

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**Angel**

**Chapter 4: the mysterious saviour **

Sakura and Sasuke continue their stroll in the city. Sasuke wondered how his secretary brought out his talkative side. They talk about what are their likes, dislikes, works and everything that might catch their interest. Sakura is happy to spend her day with him. She felt so good to be with him. As they walk, they stopped at a national airport. Sakura felt like an headache is coming to her.

Flashback:

_"Sa...! The plane, it's gonna crash!" Sakura said in a panic tone._

_"Come on! let's go, we need to jump." the raven haired boy said as he tugged her hands._

_"Jump?! This is so high!!!" sakura said as she look at the raven haired boy._

_"We don't have much time, we can both survive this." he said to her._

_"If we jump, there are still chances that you or me die." Sakura said as she hold the boy's hand_

_"Then, we will not jump. I'll die with you." he said as he hugged her. Sakura cried and sobbed on his shirt. The plane is already going to crash down, their not the only ones who is still in the plane. There are still old men and women and childrens._

_Suddenly, a loud explosion can be heard and screams filled the plane before it crashed._

_A few minutes later... _

_she heard a few foot steps and she feel pain on her back. The raven haired boy is underneath her body. She could still feel his breathing, she sighed in relief even though she knows that she will not last longer._

_"Officer, we found a survivor!' the man exclaimed as he crouched._

_"Young lady, were here to rescue you and the boy so stay calm." the man said._

_"No...Sa-save him, plea..se s-save hi..m.." Sakura said before everything turns black._

_End of the flashback._

Sakura gasped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She realized that Sasuke was staring at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah..j-just remember something." Sakura said.

"Well, maybe we should go back to the park. It's already 6 in the evening." he said.

"Okay" she replied. They go back to the park. It's dark now, stars were starting to appear.

"Do you want to eat?" Sakura asked as they sit on the bench.

"Yeah sure." Sasuke said. Sakura stand up and go to the food stand. Sasuke is left on the bench alone. He is still trying to remember when and where does he met this pink haired girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Orochimaru-sama, the target is already in place." the man with a sniper said.

"Then shoot him now." Orochimaru said as he smiled with triumph.

"Okay"the man replied.

Sakura on the other hand sense the danger, she ran to the nearest tree and let her wings emerge from her back. She fight the urge to scream in pain. When her wings were finally emerged, she fly to Sasuke which is not aware of the danger in front of him. Sakura fly fast, just in time to get Sasuke and miss the bullet.

"What the hell is that?!" The man asked as he run away.

"I see... so maybe this answers my question." Orochimaru said.

"What is the answer to your question Orochimaru-sama?" kabuto asked.

"She's an angel. Sakura is dead but I think, because of the father in heaven... she is sent down to guard him. My, my, this is interesting." Orochimaru said.

"Do you wish for the summoning of the dark lord?" kabuto asked.

'I will talk to him later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand...

Sasuke was safely on the ground. The angel walk away when...

"Wait!" Sasuke said. The angel stopped on her tracks.

"Who are you?"

"Someone to guard you." the angel said.

"Like a guardian angel huh." he said.

"Exactly." she answered.

"What is your name?"

"You don't need to know." She said as she continue to walk.

'Hey! I need to know your name." he said

"Ying fa, now go back to the girl. She's waiting." she said as she fly back to where she left the food. Sasuke started to walk back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile...

Sakura already find the food and run to the bench. She sigh inwardly. Thanks for her wings, if it wasn't for her wings, she'll be having trouble of explaining. Finally, Sasuke arrived.

"Sakura... I just go somewhere." he said.

"It's alright." she said as she handed him the food and the soda.

"Do you believe in angels?" he asked.

"Well...Yeah." she answered.

"Would you believe me if I told you I saw one?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Cause I saw one too."

"When?"he asked curiously.

"All the time." she answered. _cause I am one of them. _she added to her self.

"You mean, you always saw angels?"

"Yes, I do." she said.

They just continue eating while they think about the events. Sasuke is still thinking about his angel that has a name Ying fa and the gun shot that should suppose to be for him while Sakura is thinking about who is the one who tried to kill Sasuke and the wound on her back where her wings emerged. after eating, Sakura bid her goodbye to Sasuke. Sasuke just nod in goodbye. She headed back home where Tenten and Hinata are waiting.

"Geez! For pete's sake, what happened to your back?" tenten asked.

'My wings emerged, I need to wrap it." Sakura said. tenten and Hinata nod in understanding. They get water and bandages. They start to clean the wounds and wrap it securely.

"There. Your fine now." she said.

"Just d-don't f-flexed it t-too m-much." Hinata said.

Sakura just nodded in agreement.

They all went to sleep for they know that it is another day at work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Orochimaru kneel on the floor in front of a demon statue.

"Dark Lord lucifer, I need your power" Orochimaru said as he bow.

'Power? And why do you wish for power?" Lucifer asked.

'Cause an angel is sent down to guard my target." he answered.

"The father sent one of his angel."

"I see... You have to offer me one of your men." Lucifer said

'I will... Just wait." Orochimaru said as he smiled evilly.

He's planning how to get rid of the angel that guards Sasuke.

YIKes! trouble's up ahead... Can Sakura fight this demons? Will Sasuke still try to find out who's the angel? Tune in to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, sorry for not updating too soon. Just a bit busy these days. So, here it is. Enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**Angel**

**Chapter 5: A lie**

Sasuke woke up from a nightmare. He panted heavily as he sits up on his bed. He doesn't know why he always dreams about a plane crash. He decided to think of something else. His thoughts were drifted to Ying fa, the angel who saved him. He fell asleep again and this time, he's not dreaming about the plane crash.

_Dream:_

_Sasuke walk inside a beautiful garden. He saw someone crouching on the ground. He come closer but couldn't see her face. She wears a white dress that extends to her knees._

"_Sasuke-kun…it's nice to see you here." The girl said as she continues to look at the roses in front of her._

"_Hn." He grunted in response._

"_Mou… You're so mean even in here." She said as she look up but still not looking at him._

"_Where am I anyway?" he asked as he look at the girl._

"_You're at the place where I should be resting." She answered._

"_What am I doing here?" he asked._

"_I just wanted to tell you about your past." She said._

"_My… Past?" he asked as confusion starts to grow in his head._

"_Yes… You're past needs to be opened to make your life be freed from this haunting memories." She said as her back bleed._

"_Hey, you're back… It's bleeding." He said as his eyes soften._

"_No, don't worry I'll be fine. Worry about, how you will know the truth. I am worried about you. Find ways on how you'll make everyone around you tell you everything." She said as she stand up and walk away._

"_Hey! I know you know something. Why won't you just tell it to me?" he asked._

"_Sadly, I can't help you with it cause… I also don't know." She said as Sasuke see a blinding light._

_End of the dream_

Sasuke woke up and rubbed his eyes.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stand up and go to the bath room. I need to think. These dreams were haunting me. And the girl that talk to me in my dream, she told me about my past. About this memories. I turned the shower off. I make up my mind. I need to know what this girl in my dream talk about. Maybe my parents know something about this.

I go down stairs only to find them already eating in the dinning room.

"Sasuke… Are you already going for wok honey?" my mother asked.

"Yes kaa-san." I said as I get my toast.

'Kaa-san, Tou-san, I need to ask you a question." I said as I eat my toast.

'What is it dear?" my kaa-san asked.

"Did I have an accident the past years? Any accidents?" I asked.

My mother stiffens and my father's face hardens. Silence reigned on us. I know they were hiding something.

"You have a minor accident. Just resulted to a two weeks sleep but no big accident happened to you." Tou-san answered.

"Aa. I'll be going now. Good bye." I said as I walk out.

"Come back soon honey." My kaa-san said. I just waved while walking to the garage.

I know they were lying, but why? Why would they lie to me? What's so important in the past that I should not remember? I quickly drove in the Uchiha corp. I think I'll pass by to my brother's office. Maybe he knows something. I knock in his office, only to be greeted by his secretary.

"Sir, Sasuke-sama needs to talk to you." She said to Itachi.

"Come in." A muffled voice replied.

I quickly walk in and shut the door.

'Itachi, I want to ask you something." I said as I sit in front of his table.

'What is it?" he asked with interest.

"Did I have a minor accident these past years?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Itachi asked back.

"You're just here right? So maybe you know something." I said. Itachi looked at me like I was someone who was fooling around.

"You okay my otouoto?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah I'm fine and will you quit staring at me? It's annoying." I said.

"Well, my foolish brother… I am in America these past years so how should I know if you have a minor or a major accident?" Itachi answered.

'I never knew you went to America." I answered.

"You don't know? You're the one who went with me to the airport. I even never get the chance to see you're girlfriend." Itachi said. I got so confused.

'I have a girlfriend? When?" I asked.

"And you also don't know that? Do you have amnesia or something?" Itachi asked.

"I really can't remember everything. I know our parents were hiding something from me. I asked them and I got a very different reaction. Kaa-san stiffens when she heard the word accident. Tou-san's facial expression from calm one to a hardened expression. I don't know what's going on." I explained.

Itachi just put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with it." Itachi said as I smile a little just to show that I appreciate.

"Thanks Nii-san." I said. He just smiled. It's been a long time since I last called him Nii-san.

I quickly went back to my office, only to find Sakura holding so many folders and papers.

"Uchiha-san, please sign these papers." She said as she handed me the folders and papers.

I signed the papers and she immediately took the papers that I signed. When the last one is signed it fell on the floor. She bow down and get the paper. When she is already standing on the door, I noticed something…

"Sakura"

"What is it Uchiha-san?" she asked she turn around to meet my gaze.

"You're back. It's bleeding." I said.

"Shit. I should just bend down." She said as she looked at her back.

I felt like this is a deja'vu. Like the girl in my dream, her back also bleeds.

'Sakura, stay here." I said as I go to the building lobby. I get the first aid kit and walk back to my office. I lock the door.

"Undress yourself then I'll wrap your wound." I said. She blushed.

'What?" she asked.

"I told you to undress so that we can treat your wounds." I said. She turn around and started to unbutton her blouse. As I saw her body, I felt my cheeks burned.

"_Whoa, That's so hot." A voice said._

"_Who the fuck are you?" I asked in his head._

"_I'm you're inner. The voice you long forgotten." Inner Sasuke said._

"_You mean you're my perverted side?" I asked._

"_Oh think what you want to think.' My inner said as I snapped back to reality._

I walk behind Sakura and started to wrap the bandage.

"I think you need a doctor, this is too deep and can be infected." I said.

"No, I'm fine Uchiha-san." She said as she sits still.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Uhh… I got these from a… tree. I-I fell from the tree and cut my back in the process."

I sense the lying in her voice. Why would she lie? Why does everyone lying to me? I didn't press on the matter anymore.

End of Sasuke's POV

Meanwhile…

Itachi go home.

"Tou-san, I got to ask you something." He said.

"What is it?" he asked back as he continues reading his book.

"What happened here when I am in America?" he asked. His father stops reading the book and glared.

"Nothing happened here. Why'd you asked?" His father asked.

"Be sure with you're answer Tou-san. I'll know the truth later so better tell me earlier." Itachi said.

"I told you, nothing happened here." Fugaku said as he read his book again.

"You're not a good liar Tou-san." He said as he walks to his room.

"Fugaku… I think, Sasuke is remembering his past. Maybe we should…"

"No! Don't you ever tell the story. Do you remember what Sasuke told us? He said that if Sakura is gone, he'll be devastated. If he remembers everything, he'll be devastated to know that his fiancé is dead. Were just protecting him." He cut her words by explaining.

"I understand but… It's his right to know the truth. Maybe he is so confuse at the memories that he is remembering." Mikoto said.

"Look, were just keeping this to keep him in peace." Mikoto just look at the window. She saw a cherry blossom petal slowly falling down.

"If only the things were the way they were before." Mikoto said.

So guys, what do you think?? Another chapter is done…hope you enjoyed reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter is here… I'm still looking for a beta okay so if anyone is willing… Just PM me okay?? So, enjoy reading….

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**Angel**

**Chapter 6: The enemy and memory**

Sasuke still doesn't find the answer to his questions. His mother refuses to tell him everything she knows. His father doesn't want to talk to him. As he remember the memories, it becomes painful while processing it on his head. It's like he forced an information on his head.

Meanwhile…

Sakura and her friends just sensed the evil that lurks around the city.

"Saku-chan, I don't think this is good." Tenten said as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I know that this is not good. But what can we do? For now, we cannot fight in the city unlike in heaven wherein you can fight to the holy battle grounds." Sakura said.

"Hinata, do you know who is this evil?" Hinata nodded.

"He's the devil that is sealed by father when he got caught. Unfortunately, he escaped right after you have been sent down to this world. He is Zabuza." Hinata explained.

"I think he is quite powerful. I mean, he break father's seal so he is powerful." Tenten said.

"I agree with you. This is so dangerous. I mean maybe one of the enemies here in the land of the living knows how to call the dark lord." Sakura said.

"Do you know already who is our enemy here?" Tenten asked.

"No. I still don't know. I need you're help. Since you two were in other departments maybe you're boss knows something." Sakura said.

"Okay, well try to ask them." There was uneasiness in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Ten-chan, why there's uneasiness in you're voice?"

"It's nothing Sakura-chan. Oh hey, come on. Let's go to sleep now. There's so many things to do tomorrow." Tenten said as she yawned and sleep on the couch. Sakura and Hinata just smiled.

They know that Tenten's boss can be so grouchy and always on time policy.

Meanwhile…

"Otouotou… This is you're baby pictures, not you're present or latest pictures." Itachi said as he put the album in the box.

"Onii-chan, we need to find just one picture of me with that pink haired girl or the plane." Sasuke said. Itachi looked at him.

"Pink haired girl? You mean Sakura?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't know. I just remember that from my blurry memories." Sasuke said.

"That description is so similar to Sakura. I mean she's the only one I have seen with pink hair." Itachi said.

"So far, I'll tell you what I remember. I remember a party and I'm going with a girl with pink hair then I kissed her. The last, last Saturday, Sakura and I just take a stroll. She told me that she is looking for something in the Haruno company. I take her there and when we reached the place she said to me that she love heights. When I gave her the permission that she can go to the Uchiha corp.'s roof top, she called me Sasuke-kun then something flashback." Sasuke explained.

"Maybe you and Sakura were connected or something. I mean seriously, she's the only girl I've seen with pink hair." Itachi said.

"Ahh.. This is crap. We can't find anything here. It looks like they hide whatever pics in the past I have." Sasuke groaned.

"Well, we got to find one." Itachi said.

The rest of their night is spent on finding a one single picture.

Another day…

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata woke up from their sweet slumber. They ate breakfast and dress up for work.

They leave and went to their respective boss.

"Tenten-san, I want a copy of this in fifteen minutes." The man with a pale lavender eyes and long brown hair said as he handed her the folder.

"Hai Hyuuga-san." Tenten said as she starts to type the contents of the paper.

"Hyuuga-san, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Neji asked as he looked at the papers that is waiting to be signed.

"Who's the rival of our company?" Tenten asked as she continue to type.

"Before Sasuke-san is engage to Haruno-san, the Haruno company were the rival of our corp. but since he is engaged, the Oro corp. is our new rival." Neji explained.

"Uchiha-san is engaged?" Tenten asked as she stops typing.

"Yes, he is engage to the only daughter of the Haruno company. But sadly, she died in a plane crash. The engagement is broken but still the Haruno's and Uchiha's stayed as friends. They didn't establish the rivalry anymore." Neji explained. She just nod and continue typing.

Meanwhile…

Hinata just finished her work so she just sit at her desk and stare at her boss.

"Hinata-san, are you already free?" The man with blond hair and cerulean eyes asked.

"H-hai U-uzumaki-san." Hinata answered.

"Aww, don't be so formal around me. Just call me Naruto." He said as he grinned.

"O-okay, Naruto-k-kun." She said as she blushed.

"Come on Hina-chan, let's eat ramen!" he said as he hold her hands and let him lead her to the ramen shop.

When they reached the ramen shop, they sit to the corner table.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" A girl walk to their table and asked for their order.

"Hina-chan? What flavor do you want?"

"Who is she Naruto-kun?" the girl asked as she smiled playfully.

"Oh, Ayame-chan, this is Hinata-chan, she's my secretary." Naruto said.

"Oh, I thought she was you're girlfriend. But, you look good together." Ayame winked and left to the counter.

"Naruto-kun…C-can I a-ask y-you somet-thing?" Hinata stuttered.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as the ramen is served to them.

"Who's the owner of the Oro corp.?" she asked as Naruto start to slurp his ramen.

"Well, Orochimaru is the owner of that corporation. He's creepy you know and has similarity to snakes. We do believe that he is the main reason why the plane of Sasuke's fiancé crashed." Naruto said sadly.

"Haruno-chan is a good person. She always have this cheerful disposition which make my best friend Sasuke-teme to be more social and friendly. I do remember my best friend's word."

Flashback:

"_TEME!!!! You're father wants to see you on his office." Naruto said._

"_Let him wait." Sasuke said._

"_You really change you know." Naruto said as he sit beside the Uchiha._

'_What do you mean?" Sasuke asked._

"_Before you met her, You always went to you're father's office as soon as possible. But now, even there's a meeting you wil skip just to see you're fiancé." Naruto said._

"_I don't know myself anymore Naruto. I only know that I want to be with her. I'll admit, at first I thought of her as an annoying girl who would just go after my money and looks but I was wrong. She is different. She can make me out of my real self. I don't know now if I can still live without her like before she came along." Sasuke explained._

"_You love her don't you?" Naruto asked._

"_Idiot! Of course I do. Do you think I only said those words? I mean it Naruto." Sasuke said._

_End of the flashback_

"After that talk, he bid his goodbye to me. He said that he will go to the boarding school in England with his fiancé. I never talk to him after that because I am always busy and so does he. When he come back, they only told me that the engagement is broken. I never got the chance to talk to him in person because he is back to his old self again. Cold and distant." He looked at his bowl of ramen.

Meanwhile…

Sakura go to the roof top. She look up at the sky, it's still early so she decided to change her form. She let her wings emerge from her back since it's not so painful anymore like the first time she let it emerge. Her clothig is changed from the office clothes to the white dress that is extended above her knees. She closed her eyes and let he wind caress her body and her wings.

Sasuke on the other hand is looking for his secretary. He go to the roof top for he remember that he give her the permission to go in there. He is surprised to see Ying fa.

"Ying fa." The said angel stiffens but remained on her spot.

"The dawn is already showing. It's beautiful you know." She said as she calm down.

"Yeah. It is beautiful" he said as he touched her wings. She let him touch her wings.

"Do you find out about you're past?" she asked.

"No, cause they were hiding it from me." He said.

"Try to remember it. Try to find it cause that is the only thing that will stick you together."

"But I can't find it." He said as he hugged her from the back.

'You need to. It's the only way. Now go. She's waiting." She commanded as she get out of his grasp and flew down.

Sasuke is now more determined to find out his past.

Sakura just in time change her self to be the Secretary again. Sasuke entered his office.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Just go outside." She answered.

"I need you to type this." He said as he handed her the files. When she walked to her desk, she tripped. She waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes just to see Sasuke's face.

"You're such a klutz." He said as he straightened her up, she blushed while he smelled her perfume.

"_Why does she have the same smell of Ying fa?" _he asked himself

On the other hand….

"Zabuza, it's nice to meet you." Orochimaru said as a sinister smile made it's way to his lips.

"Ah… So you said that the angel were destroying you're plan." Zabuza said.

"Ah yes, yes, and I need you to eliminate that girl." Orochimaru said.

"I see. Don't worry, I'll handle that angel. Just deal with you're plans." He said.

Orochimaru just smiled evilly he is now starting his plan.

Oopss… what will happened??? Stay tuned and please review… Hope you enjoyed reading.


	7. Chapter 7

So, another chapter for today…hope you'll enjoy reading

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story**

**Angel**

**Chapter 7: Information, attacks and the angel is revealed**

Zabuza finished his interview in the Uchiha corp. He was hired to be a bodyguard. He starts his plans in action. He's trying to find the pink haired angel. He was walking to the office hall when he suddenly bumped to a girl.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said.

"No, no, I'm fine." He said as he pick up the folders that the girl dropped. He looked at the girl. It matches the description.

"_Pink hair, green eyes, a beautiful combination for looks. For someone who is an angel, she's sure to be one." _he thought as he handed the folders.

"Thank you." She said softly with a smile.

"It's nothing. I think you should go already." He said as he smirked.

"Oh right. Thanks again." She said as she run to the other office hall.

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke, I think you should see this." Itachi said as he looked at the ring.

"A silver ring?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe this is the engagement ring." Itachi said.

"Let me hold it." Sasuke said. Itachi give the ring to him. He look at it closely.

"Do you remember something?" Itachi asked.

"No, no, not yet. I can't remember anything about this." Sasuke said.

"Maybe you'll remember later." Itachi said.

"I hope so. Nii-san, thank you." Itachi looked surprised when he heard this but he smiled.

"It's nothing. This is the least that I can do for you. No matter what Sasuke, I'll help you." Itachi said as he patted Sasuke's back. Sasuke just smiled.

Itachi remembered his little brother when they were still young.

_Flashback:_

"_Onii-chan!!! I can't see the fireworks." The 8 years old Sasuke complained._

"_Come on, sit here." The 13 years old Itachi said as he patted his shoulders. Sasuke sit at his brother's shoulders. Itachi stand up and look up. The fireworks were already exploding in the dark sky, lighting the plain, starless night._

"_It's great nii-san!" Sasuke said as he give a big smile._

"_I know." Itachi said as he looked at his brother's smile._

_End of the flashback_

It's been a long time when he saw that big smile on his little brother.

On the other hand…

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata already went home.

"Sakura-chan, we've got to tell you some info." Tenten said.

"Okay, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, the biggest rival of the Uchiha corp. is the Oro corp. after the engagement of the Haruno daughter to the heir of the Uchiha corp." Tenten explained.

"Wait a minute, engagement? Whose engagement is that?" Sakura asked.

"Uchiha, Sasuke's engagement." Tenten said.

"So you mean, he's engaged?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but the problem is, last year the engagement is broken." Tenten said.

"Oh, why is that?" Sakura asked.

"The heiress of the Haruno company…died in a plane crash." Hinata answered.

"They do believe that Orochimaru, the owner of the Oro corp. is the reason why the plane crashed."

"You mean he killed the heiress?" Tenten asked.

"Yes but not only the Haruno heiress is in danger that time. Uchiha-san is also in that plane. By some miracle, He survived." Hinata explained.

"Oh, I see." Sakura said.

"So now we know whose our enemy in here. Now all we have to do is to be alert and prepare for the attack that he is hiding under his sleeves." Tenten said.

"Yeah, I guess I have to guard Sasuke more often." Sakura said.

"Yes you have to. I will just try to find the dark angel that lurks in here. I do believe he is going to eliminate you." Tenten said.

"I'll help you Tenten." Hinata said.

"That would be better." Tenten said as she smiled at Hinata. Hinata just smiled back.

"Okay, so let's eat then sleep. We don't have all time in the world." Sakura said as she break the chopstick into two.

Sasuke already went to his room. He is lying on the bed while looking at the ring. He's trying to remember anything about the ring. He closed his eyes till he fell asleep.

_Dream:_

"_Teme, I dare you. Propose to her in front of the whole crowd and I promise, I will not eat ramen for 1 year." The blond man said._

"_Fine, I'll show you that I can." Sasuke said as he approached the pink haired._

"_Sasuke-kun, Is there something wrong?" Asked the pink haired girl._

"_Meet me at the park, 6:00 pm sharp." Sasuke said as he kissed her forehead._

"_Okay, I'll be there." She said._

_6:00 pm…_

_The pink haired girl stand in the park in front of the fountain. It's Sakura Festival so many people went there. As the clock struck 6:05, Sasuke appeared in his black yukata._

"_Sasuke-kun! I thought you're not going." The pink haired said._

"_You just thought. Anyway I've got to tell you something." He said as he become serious._

"_what is it?" She asked._

"_Listen up, I'm not into this what you called romantics okay?" this called the attention of everyone as he raised his voice._

"_I know that I don't have a romantic bone but just bear with me. When I first met you, I thought you're just like the other girls I knew, but I was wrong. You prove it to me. You changed me a lot. I don't know how to live without you anymore. I need you and I love you more than you think. I will be happy if you will accept this proposal and be an Uchiha. Will you…marry me?" He said. Everyone we're cheering and telling at the pink haired girl like, Say yes! Or marry him!_

"_Yes, Yes, I'll marry you!" she said as she hugged him. Everyone clapped and cheered. Not too far from them stood the blond._

"_Oh man! I'll never make a bet with the Uchiha. My precious ramen…"_

_End of the dream_

Sasuke just smiled while he was sleeping.

Sakura on the other hand woke up from the same dream (A/N: Sasuke's face is blurred on her dream while Sasuke's dream, she has a blurry face.) She smiled but frowned when she felt the evil's aura near.

She quickly changed her form. She let her wings emerged and flew outside. She tracked where the dark angel is.

She saw the house and the dark angel is in front of the window.

"You!" she called. The dark angel looked at his back.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you here. My opponent." Zabuza said.

"That voice, You're the guard that I bumped earlier." Sakura said.

"Yes I am." He said as he charged at her.

"What are you planning and who summoned you?" she said as she blocked the sword by her own sword.

"Orochimaru summons the dark lord. The dark lord summons me to eliminate you." He said as he dodge the attack.

"I won't let you harm him." she said.

"You can't protect him cause I'll kill you." He said.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke woke up when he heard those battle cries and the sound of metals clashing. He looked outside. His eyes widen when he saw that two angels were fighting in front of his window. He go down and went outside the house. He stood there.

Zabuza saw this and tried to attack Sasuke. It's too late to dodge his attack so Sakura flew fast and hugged Sasuke. Zabuza just in time plunged the sword to Sakura's back. She almost screamed but hold it in her throat.

Zabuza flew away. Sasuke just brought Sakura to his room. He lay her in his bed. He went to the bathroom to get hot water and a towel and some bandages. When he go back to the bed, he dropped everything he is holding.

"S-Sakura?"

Oppss… have to stop it right there. What will happen/?? Tune in to find out….


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys, here's another chapter hope you'll enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story**

**Angel**

**Chapter 8: A night to remember**

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he sees right now. The angel that saved him is his secretary. Sakura's naked body was covered by her wings.

"Sasuke… I-I can explain." She said as she tried to sit up. Sasuke sit beside her.

"Don't, you need to rest. You can tell me everything later." He said as he lay her down again. He turned her body so that her back is facing him. He sees the deep wound on her back and the wound on her left wing.

"Does it hurt badly?" he asked. She slightly nods. He gets the water and the towel and cleans her wound. He wraps the bandages on her wound.

"I can't put my wings inside my back." She said as he looks at the wings.

"Because of wound?" he asked. She nods.

"My mission here is to protect you. You are in danger that is why I am sent here. In the meantime, I also need to discover what happened when I still live here. They said that I died early so I need to know why and how." She explained as she faced him.

"Is my life is really that dangerous? To the point that someone in the heavens will give me an angel?" he asked.

"This is not just about you. You're not that special to have the chance to be protected. I am also not that special to be worth of having a chance to discover my past and live here for a while. It's just that this place and the people that surround this place are connected to me." She said.

"Maybe you can help me too. Somehow, maybe you and I were connected in the past." He said.

"I think so. You also lost you're memories right? We just need to remember it." She said.

"Idiot, as if that's so easy. If I remember it maybe I already know what happened in the past." He said.

"Well mister genius, if you don't try to remember it, you'll never know you're past." She said.

"There's so much time, we don't need to rush. By the way, is you're wounds don't need stitches? I mean they wouldn't stop to bleed inside." He said.

"I don't need stitches, they're fine. It will heal later or tomorrow." She said.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't have this fast healing so I have to wait for a few hours or minutes." She said. Sasuke looked at her. That's when he realized that she's still naked. He walked to his closet and gets a white T-shirt.

"Here, wear this." He said as he put it beside her. Sakura blushed and sit up slowly. She looked at her wings wound. It is already closed so she put her wings inside her back and put on the white T-shirt.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I watched as she put on the T-shirt. It's big for her so it covered her private area. She looked at me and smiled. I don't know what I am feeling. It feels like I know her a long time ago but I couldn't remember when. Her voice sounds so familiar, her smiles that I think I already saw, her laughter, everything about her is so familiar.

I snapped back my attention at her when she was standing right in front of my face. Her face is too close.

"Are you alright?" I heard her asked. But I turned my gaze into her lips. They look so inviting. Suddenly, I leaned and kissed her. She's shocked but who cares? I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. I don't know why but it feels like I kissed her before. I pulled her closer, she let me ravish her mouth cause I could feel that she too was so confuse of what was she feeling right now.

Finally, I pulled away. I looked into her green irises. She just stared back. I could see the confusion in her eyes but she didn't push me away. I bit her neck and suckled right at her throat. I could hear her moans and she unconsciously pulls my head closer to her.

End of sasuke's POV

**Sakura's POV**

I can't explain what I am feeling. I felt so confuse, so excited and so nervous. I can't tell if I like this but it felt like I already done this before. I felt that I already knew him before. I don't understand but I need to feel this.

I moaned loudly as he suckled on my neck and collarbone. He started to pull my shirt up leaving me naked in front of him. I let him lay me on the bed. I know that this is happening too fast but what can I do? My mind was not working well for I am thinking about this feeling that I couldn't explain. I moaned his name when he slipped two fingers inside of me. He thrust in and out of me. Suddenly he pulled his fingers and undid his belt and pulled down his boxers and pants. He also pulls his shirt and throws it on the floor.

I suddenly gulp. Do I really want this? He positions himself in my core.

"Do you really want this?" he asked. I don't know what to answer but God! I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't do this. I nod. He kissed me as he entered me slowly. He breaks my barrier. I could feel my tears but I tried not to sob. He stayed in that position.

"_The next time I come back to heaven, I'll be sent down to hell for sure." _I thought. Finally, the pain subsides and I bucked at him to signal him to go on. He pulled out, only to plunge in back. He thrust at a fast, hard pace. I felt a pleasure building up inside of me.

"_Really, I'll be thrown to hell after this mission." _I thought as something explodes inside of me. I screamed his name as he groaned mines. He pulled out and pulled me closer to him. We are both exhausted so we fall asleep.

End of Sakura's POV

**Sasuke's POV**

I am already falling asleep when I heard the door flew open. I quickly opened my eyes and sit up waking Sakura in the process.

At the door stood my father, my mother and my brother.

"Sasuke? Is everything alright?" My father asked as he stepped inside followed by my brother and mother.

"I am already on the verge of sleeping when all of you came in." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Sasuke-kun? What's the matter?" Sakura asked while rubbing her eyes and sitting up beside me.

My Father and my mother looked shocked while my brother smirked.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you have the hoots for you're secretary." Itachi said. I glared at him and covered Sakura with the blanket.

"How? How did you meet her?" My father asked.

"She's my secretary." I answered.

"It can't be. I-It can't be." My mother said as she walks and looked at Sakura carefully. Sakura just looked confuse but didn't say anything.

"What's the matter kaa-san?" Itachi asked. Kaa-san didn't answer but remained staring at Sakura.

"Maybe she just looks like her Mikoto. Let them be." My father said as he still looks shocked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She can't be here anymore. Sakura can't be here." Kaa-san said.

"Tell me Kaa-san. You and Tou-san know something. You've got to tell us what happened." I said as Sakura just look at all of us.

"She…she died on the plane crash." Tousan answered.

"She what?" I asked again.

"She died on the plane crash. You two we're going back here in konoha city when the plane crashed. You survive, she didn't." Tou-san explained.

"W-We lied about you're accident. Y-you're comatose for two years but luckily you wake up. We thought that you will asked about you're fiancé but instead, you asked what's your name and who we are. The doctor said that you got amnesia." Kaa-san explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as headache started to build up.

"We're afraid that if you remember all of it… You'll do something that might hurt yourself. You told us that when she's gone, you'll be devastated. We just want you to live in peace. I'm so sorry." Kaa-san said as she cried.

"Don't you realize how painful it is to lose a memory? I felt pain! I am always thinking and thinking till I give up and just fell asleep. While you, you know my past but just let me suffer to think and think." I yelled at them angrily. Sakura grip my arm. I look at her and she shook her head disapprovingly.

"They just want to protect you. They thought what was best for you so don't be mad at them. Maybe this hiding of you're memories didn't help but still, this is just what they thought was for the best. Forgive them. They don't want to let you be so down when I…die so they tried to just hide this." She said. Kaa-san and Tou-san bow their heads down.

"I-I need a time to think." I said and motioned them to go out. They go outside, leaving Sakura and me.

"You shouldn't yell at them like that." She said.

"I know." I answered.

"Then why did you yell like they did something so bad?" She asked.

"I'm so angry because they hide everything they know. I felt like an idiot." I said.

"You know… they love you and cared about you that's why they tried to do everything they can to save you from the pain of losing someone." She said as she hugged me. I hugged back.

"Let's just drop this subject for now. So, it means you and I were really connected. You're the heiress of the Haruno Company and my fiancée. So, all we need to do is remember all of our memories." I said.

"Yes while I got to take care of you're enemy." She said.

"Hey, try to talk to Naruto. Maybe he could help you remember you're past. He's you're best friend I think." She said.

"I'll try to find him." I said.

"Find him? He's the lower division's manager. You can talk to him in his lunch hour at the ramen stand." She said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"My friend told me." She said. I nodded.

The next day…

I went to the ramen stand. I saw the guy I was looking for.

"Naruto." The blond stiffens but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sasuke, it's been a long time since I talk to you." He said as I heard the sadness in his tone.

"I need you're help." I said.

"What is it?" he asked as he slurps his ramen.

"I lost my memories. I got this amnesia. I think you know me above anyone else." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad to help." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled a little.

"Tell me everything you know about me." I said. And the blond started to tell me everything.

End of Sasuke's POV

Sakura go home. She opened her house only to find a worried Tenten and a calm Hinata.

"God Sakura! Where have you been?" Ten ten asked worriedly. Hinata smiled apologetically.

"Ten ten, I did my duty." She said as she sit on the couch.

"Well, you could have waked us up." Tenten said as she sits on the floor.

"W-What happened?" Hinata asked.

"That Zabuza is the dark angel summoned by the dark lord to finish me. Looks like that Orochimaru knows ho to summon the dark lord." Sakura said.

"That would be a real problem." Ten ten said.

"And another thing… Sasuke discovered already." Sakura said.

"You told him?" Tenten asked in a panic tone

"No! of course not. I got hit by Zabuza's sword and he helped me. My form suddenly changed." Sakura explained.

"Then you don't have to worry about you're identity anymore." Ten ten said.

"We also discovered that I am the heiress of the haruno company and the fiancée of Sasuke." Sakura said.

"T-That's nice. Y-You just h-have t-to remember the p-past right?" Hinata said.

"Yup. That's what we are going to do." Sakura said. Sakura slightly winced when she moved. This didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Care to tell us what else happened?" Ten ten asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"No, nothing happened." Sakura said nervously.

"Oh really? I don't believe you Sakura." Tenten said.

"Oh Hinata, you can use you're ability to read minds right?"

"Alright, alright, fine. Yes, something else… happened." Sakura said

"Let me guess, you kissed?" Tenten asked. Sakura blushed.

"You could s-say t-that but it's… it's more like that." Sakura said. Hinata's eyes widened then she fainted.

"Hina-chan! Oh my god Tenten. What happened to her?" Sakura asked as she shook Hinata's body.

"For the love of God! Sakura, you did IT!???" Tenten yelled. Sakura slightly winced.

"Keep you're voice down. Yeah I did It. Happy?" Sakura said.

"Oh my, maybe you'll be thrown into hell. It's a sin!!!!!" Tenten yelled.

"I know it's a sin and can affect my status in heaven and can you please keep you're voice down????" Sakura asked.

"Anyway, what's the feeling?" Tenten asked. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What? I just want to know."

"It's a secret." Sakura said as she regains her composure.

"Okay fine, so Orochimaru's visiting the Uchiha corp. Did you know that news?" Sakura shook her head.

"Let's hope that he didn't try to bring trouble." Tenten said.

"Yeah, I hope so."

What will happen to them? Will Sakura endure her tests? Can they both remember their past before it's too late/ Will orochimaru cause trouble? Tune in to find out. Please review. Hope you enjoyed reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys, sorry for not updating soon, there's so much work to do for the past few months so I need to stop but now, I'll update my story as long as I have my free time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters of the story**

**Angel**

**Chapter 9: Memory**

"So, I'll guard you two while Hinata will look at Orochimaru if he tries to do something bad okay?" Tenten said.

"I guess that would be the plan for now." Sakura said as she sighed.

"Well, I think he'll bring along his lackeys." Tenten said.

"That Kabuto?" Sakura asked as Tenten nod.

"That son of a bitch killed me." Tenten said as she drink her water.

"Wait, wait, you said Kabuto killed you. How the heck did you remember that?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, you lost your memories because you were sent down. Unlike us, were just helping you regain something. That's why I can easily remember what happened to me

In this world." Tenten said.

"Well, looks like I really need to remember everything before that Orochimaru attack again and this time, kill Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Yes, we got to move." Tenten said as she looked at the watch. Her eyes widen. Sakura sit up in alarm.

"What's the matter? Did Orochimaru made a move?" Sakura asked with worry.

"Yes there is a problem a big one if I don't come to office early." Tenten said as she drained her coffee mug and started to run to the bathroom.

"What is it??!" Sakura yelled.

"Neji's paperwork's!! I forgot it and now I'm late." Sakura twitched in annoyance.

"I thought you said it is a big problem." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you know my boss Sak, he can be so grouchy and time freak. Gosh, he even put a stopwatch on my desk so I would pass the papers to him on he exact time he give." Tenten said as Sakura sweat dropped.

"Stopwatch? I guess I'm lucky I don't have a boss like him." Sakura said.

"Yeah sure, I hope my boss is head over heels for me like your boss." Tenten said.

"Kabuto, make sure that you'll take care of the annoying angels." Orochimaru said.

"Yes I'll take care of them, don't worry my master. In the end our victory would be flawless." Kabuto said

"Haku, you're another demon sent here right?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, I'm getting my revenge because they killed my partner. I don't know how that poison reached Zabuza's heart. I thought those wounds were ordinary" Haku said

"Don't worry; we'll let you do everything you want to those angels." Kabuto said.

They all laughed evilly as they formulated the plan for the company.

Sakura arrived at the Uchiha corp. at exactly 9 o clock in the morning. She is running late so she immediately look at the papers that the Uchiha needed to sign.

"Ohayo, I'm so sorry I'm late." Sakura said as she put the papers on his desk.

"It's fine." He said as he get the papers without looking at her. She looked at him very hard but he didn't look up at her.

"Is there anything else?" he asked with annoyance. She sighed. Maybe he was just embarrassed as she was considering what happened to them.

"Nothing." She said. She saw the papers she need to type so she start to type those.

As she start typing she'd stole glances at the raven haired but what she didn't know, Sasuke also stole a glance if she doesn't look. But oblivious to the man standing at the door, he laughed so hard that caught their attention.

"You know guys, what if you just talk right now?" Itachi suggested as he control the urge to laugh again.

"I mean you two were looking at each other but you don't catch each other's eyes." Itachi said. Sasuke glared at his brother while Sakura blushed while continuing her job.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Orochimaru will be here any minute so I hope you love birds finish your jobs." Itachi said as he walk out of the office.

"Here are the papers that you need to sign and approve." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"Prepare the conference room. The meeting will start at 2." He said. She quickly made her way to the conference room.

"Sasuke, have you remember anything from what I have told you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but not that much. I do remember that you are my best friend with that long haired guy. But I can't recall about my fiancé well." Sasuke said.

"Well, looks like Saku-chan will be difficult to remember than us." Naruto said.

"I couldn't remember her that's why I think I have to get some pictures, object that important for us." Sasuke said.

"Then, I have the things valuable to you and her." Naruto said as he pulled out his wallet and get the picture inside. He handed the picture to Sasuke. His eyes widened at the picture.

"That's you and her when you we're at the park. I pictured the two of you." Naruto said as his voice laced with that sad tone again. Suddenly, Sasuke's head started to ache. He couldn't place what was happening or what's going on his head. Everything was spinning before he black out.

_Everything was dark, wide and wholly empty. He couldn't speak, couldn't think, and couldn't do anything. Suddenly, everything was in a black and white, the place is familiar but nothing was in motion. Everything was in a stop. He sit on the bench and abruptly, everyone and everything move. He looked at his surroundings, everything looks like in the movies and the color was black and white. When he stand up, he heard the familiar voice of his secretary. He walked to find Sakura. He turned around and his eyes widen. He also saw his self in front of him. There, Sakura was sitting beside him, laughing while his expression was just contented and smirking._

"_Come on Sasuke-kun, I want an ice cream." Sakura said as she tugged on his sleeve._

"_No" Was his reply. The girl pouted and crossed her arms to her chest. He smirked at her._

"_Fine, be that way." Sakura said childishly. Sasuke just shook his head and walk to the ice cream stand._

"_A strawberry flavor." He said quickly to the ice cream vendor. The vendor scooped the ice cream and handed it to him. He sit again and handed to her the ice cream._

"_I thought you said no?" She asked as she stared at the ice cream._

"_Sakura, I'm not going to hand this out to you and your just going to stare at it.'" He said in an annoyed voice. Sakura took it and started to lick it. _

"_Sasuke-kun" She called._

"_Hn?" He asked indirectly._

"_I love you." She said in a hushed voice. He smirked at her and put his arms to her shoulder to pull her closer._

"_Aa." He replied. She frowned._

"_You never told me you love me too." She said, the frown was still etched on her face._

"_You know the answer to that." He said._

'_Come on Sasuke-kun, sometimes I wanna hear it." She said. He looked at the clear blue sky. Suddenly, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. When they both pulled out, he spoke._

"_Does that kiss tell everything?" He panted to her ear. She nodded. Silence reigned on them. A perfect time to say something important. When he was about to speak, flash could be heard and light._

"_Yo teme, Sakura-chan, making out on the park huh. Hehehe, I already took pictures." Naruto said as he waved the Polaroid picture. Sasuke glared at his bestfriend._

"_Dobe." Sasuke said while Sakura blushed._

_He watched his self as he smiled. Was he really that happy with his old life? Was that his life before that tragedy occurs? He couldn't help but think of all of that._

_When he stepped closer to them, the park changed. He looked at the place. It was the airport. He heard crying. He turn around only to find Sakura and him again._

"_I have to go now." She said while sobbing._

"_Leave, now." He said as she cried even harder._

"_Would you miss me?" She asked._

"_No." He said coldly even though he knows that he was dying inside to see her leave. She looked sad and disappointed but smiled._

"_I guess we're over huh. Don't worry, I'll never forget you. I'll love you even if you and I were over. Good bye for now my… friend." She said sadly as she turned her back. Never dared to look back. What she missed is the sad look in his face._

"_You do know that you were hurting yourself teme?" Naruto asked._

"_It's for the best." Sasuke said. _

"_You love her teme, you can't just let go like that. What if she would be gone? Would you regret everything that happened here?" Naruto asked._

"_I know Naruto, I know. But if she does really have to be far away to reach her dreams and I have to stay here, then let it be." He said._

"_Teme, you can't give her up like that. Follow her, be right beside her, come on teme, don't waste that three years of being together. Sasuke stopped walking._

"_Follow her?" he asked._

"_Yes, follow her. Everywhere." Naruto said. Suddenly Sasuke smirked and broke into a run._

"_Hey Teme!!! Where are you going?" Naruto yelled._

"_Following your advice!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto grinned._

_He stepped beside Naruto then suddenly, everything change again. He was sitting on the passenger seat of the airplane. He looked at everyone. He was sitting beside Sakura. Next to Sakura was his self again._

"_I think I forgot something." Sakura said._

"_You forgot you're what?" he asked._

"_My watch." She said._

"_Don't worry, we'll buy watch again after we landed back to konoha city." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and lean her head against Sasuke's shoulder. She immediately fell asleep. Sasuke just watch her breathing. He unconsciously smiled at the pink haired girl beside him. _

_Sasuke smiled as he watches when he heard the stewardess talking._

"_I think we have a problem." The blond stewardess said._

"_I do believe there's a bomb inside the plane. God, I mean look at all these people and us, were all gonna die here if we couldn't find a way." The brunette stewardess said._

"_We should tell this immediately" the blond stewardess said as the other stewardess nodded in agreement._

'_So, this is how she will die." Sasuke said as he watch the plane being blow up. He watched as everybody panicked. He heard the people screaming and the sound of the stewardess trying to calm the passengers. He looked at Sakura and to his self. Sakura was so scared and was clinging to him._

"_Sasuke-kun, the plane, it's gonna crash!" Sakura said in a panic tone._

"_Come on! Let's go, we need to jump." He said as he tugged her hand._

"_Jump!? This is so high!!" Sakura said as she look to him._

"_We don't have much time, we can both survive this." Sasuke said._

"_If we jump, there are still chances that you or me die." She said as she hold his hand._

"_Then we will not jump. I'll die with you." He said as he hugged her. She cried on his shirt. The plane is already going to crash down._

_Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard and screams filled the plane before it crashed._

_He saw his self under Sakura's body. He waited for what will happen next._

"_Officer, we found a survivor!" the officer said._

"_Young lady, were here to rescue you and the boy so stay calm." The officer said._

"_No…S-save him, plea..se s-save hi…m." Sakura said as she closed her eyes._

"_Hey! I need a medic here now, let's pull them out now!!" The man yelled as they started to move._

_Sasuke's eyes widen. He realized that she died because she saved him. Everything stop again. Everything turns dark. Suddenly, hands touch his and a white blinding light could _

_be seen._

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Oh thank God!" She said as she hugged him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"You passed out." Sakura answered.

"Oh, was my meeting cancelled?" he asked.

"No, you have 30 minutes to prepare." She said as she quickly released him.

"Oh, okay." He said as he started to fix his clothes.

"Sasuke-kun," she called. He looked at her.

"Don't scare me like that." She said.

"I won't." He said as she smiled and left.

'I'll definitely won't let you go this time." He thought as he walk out of his office.

So, another chapter ends, and it was nearing the end. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

So, another chapter for angel, hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters of the story**

**Angel**

**Chapter 10: Orochimaru**

"So, You said that he passed out?" Hinata asked.

'Yes, he passed out." Sakura said.

"We'll, his memories we're coming back little by little." Tenten said.

"That's good. At least he remembers." Sakura said a she sighed. Tenten also sighed and look at her friends.

"Don't lose hope, you'll remember everything when the time comes." Tenten said as she patted Sakura's back.

"I hope so. Anyway we have to get back to the office. They're waiting." Sakura said as she stand up and walk to the Uchiha corp. building.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"I hope we could have a better trading system." Orochimaru said as they walk in the halls of the building.

"We we're trying to make another system of trading for the other companies like yours." Sasuke said patiently. Orochimaru was trying to change the systems of their trading with the Haruno's and Sasukes tired of explaining.

"I think that would be nice Uchiha-san." Orochimaru said as a sinister smile grace his lips.

"Yes, because all would benefit in this trading system." Sasuke said. He was on the verge of being frustrated. Suddenly Sakura come by.

"Ah, Haruno-san, can you escort Orochimaru –san outside?" Sasuke said in his coolly voice. Sakura just look at him but nodded.

"This way Orochimaru-san." Sakura said.

He followed the pink haired woman. Sasuke sighed and headed to his office.

Meanwhile…

"So tell me, how much all of this cost?" Orochimaru asked

"Millions or maybe billions. I'm not sure though." She answered.

"Yes, millions and billions. That's why I want this corp. cause they we're so rich." Orochimaru said.

"So? What's your point?" She asked even if she already knows the answer.

"You know my plan Haruno, Sakura. Don't worry; soon you'll be back to where you rightfully belong." Orochimaru said.

"You're not going to win this. You're not going to get this corp. as long as I am here." Sakura whispered.

"Oh really? We'll see, we'll see." He whispered back. A low chuckle proceeds that only she could hear.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sakura entered the office and sit on her desk.

"He'll make a move soon." Sakura said

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru. We better be alert than sorry later." Sakura said.

"He's really determined to get this corp. huh." Sasuke said.

"Yes, yes, because he didn't succeed last time. This time, you're the one who will be killed. You better be careful. We'll never know what his plans are." Sakura said

"I know. Just relax okay. I know what was about to happen. And by the way, I remembered everything." Sasuke said.

"That's good. At least you're not oblivious to everything." She said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Not a single memory." She answered.

"I hope you'll remember too." Sasuke said.

"Yes, I hope so." She said. He sit next to her.

"What now?" He asked.

"I don't know. Let's just prepare for Orochimaru's attack." Sakura said.

When she faced him, she noticed how their face we're so close. She could feel his breath on her lips. She unconsciously leaned her head and capture his lips. He respond to the kiss and wrap his arms around her tiny frame.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Dark Lord, I really need more people." Orochimaru said.

"Alright. I'll summon my four dark guardians. But, you should know that the price for getting them is your own life." Dark lord said.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry. This time, he'll die." Orochimaru said as an evil laugh emits from him.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"I could feel them." Tenten said.

"Oh no, are they going to attack?" Hinata asked, worry was evident on her voice.

"I think they we're still preparing." Tenten said.

"Do you think we could win this battle?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think so." Tenten answered.

"Should we get help?" Hinata asked again.

"Yeah, we should get help." Tenten answered.

"I hope everything wasn't this bad." Hinata said.

"Me too, I hope this doesn't come to be like this." Tenten said.

Meanwhile…

"We're going to get him." Tayuya asked.

"Yes, that's why I hope you could do it." Orochimaru said.

"Yes of course we could it Orochimaru-sama." Sakon said.

"Well then, let the fight begins." Orochimaru said as all of them fly to the Uchiha corp.

Cliffy? Well, Another chapter ends. Stay tune for the last two chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story**

**Angel**

**Chapter 11: Battle of the angels**

"Sakura, wake up." Sasuke said as he caressed her face. (A/N: For those who were wondering why they were together, look at the scene in chapter 10)

She lazily open her eyes and rubbed it. She looked at her lover and the place where they were.

"Is it time to go to work?" She asked her voice a little bit groggy.

"No but your friends called early. I think they were going to tell you something important." Sasuke said as he continue to stroke her cheek softly.

"I see… Can I call them?" She asked. He just nod and give her the mobile.

Meanwhile…

The phone rings and Tenten immediately answered the phone.

"Hello? Sakura? What the hell?! Where are you?!" Tenten asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, why did you called earlier anyway?" She asked back.

"Oh that! We better follow this dark aura around the city. They were attacking." Tenten said.

"Meet me at the corp. building." Sakura said as both of them hung up.

"What does she say?" Hinata asked.

"We'll be going now. We have to meet her at the corp. How about the back up? When

All of them will get here?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure.' Hinata answered.

"They better be early.' Tenten said as they change into their angel form. Their wings emerged from their backs. White feathers were sprawled gracefully and some of the feathers were falling.

"Let's go." Hinata said as they both take off and fly.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun… I'll be going now." Sakura said.

"Is there a problem?' He asked.

"No, don't worry. I'm just going to work early." Sakura said.

"I'm coming with you." He said as he stand up but was pushed by Sakura.

"You should sleep. Take a rest, have a break." Sakura said.

"But I already take a rest." He protested as he lay on the bed again. She ignores his protest and hummed a soft tune.

'_What is this feeling? Why is it like this is the last time… the last time I'm going to hold her this close?' _He asked himself as he tightens his hold to her.

"I love you." She said as she ran her hands to his chest. He just nodded as she continue humming. Suddenly, he felt his eyelids closed again. He was lost again into the darkness of sleep.

"Goodbye Sasuke…" She said as she change to her angel form and fly towards the corp.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata looked at the devils in front of them; they didn't expect that the devils were the four soul capturer.

"Look what we have here… Tenten and Hinata. It's nice meeting you two again.' Tayuya said.

"Did I miss anything?' Sakura asked as she landed beside Hinata.

"No, were just about to begin." Sakon said as they all draw their sword.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Let's begin." Tenten said eagerly as all of them started to attack each other. Tenten blocked the sword that supposed to cut her head off.

"Whew… that was close." Tenten said as she pushed the sword near Tayuya's face.

Hinata slashed and cut Sakon's arm.

"As I expected from my opponent… You're good, but not good enough to kill me." He said as he too slashed and cut her skin.

"We'll never let you win.' Hinata said as they continue to fight.

Sakura on the other hand deal with the other two member's of the four devils.

She blocked the sword Jirobo aimed at her neck while she also block the sword of kimimaro.

"You're fast." Jirobo commented.

"I won't let you win.' Sakura said as she forcefully pushed them. Suddenly…A chuckle could be heard from her left. She looked at the man and her eyes narrowed.

"Orochimaru" She spat out as she looked at him.

"Looks like the angels were outnumbered huh." Orochimaru said.

"So what if were outnumbered?' Sakura asked as she evaded the attacks.

"Reinforcements were coming so we don't need to worry about that." Tenten yelled. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Reinforcements? This should be an interesting fight." Orochimaru said as he charge towards Sakura. She leapt backwards.

"Sakura, behind you!" Hinata yelled as she blocked the sword of her opponent.

Suddenly, a metal clashing could be heard behind her as she blocked Orochimaru's attack.

"You're not going to kill her that fast." Sakura's eyes widen in recognition.

"Ino!" The three girls yelled at the newly arrived angel.

"Sorry for the tardiness. Shika-kun was so lazy to stand up that I have to drag him by his ear." Ino said as she smiled.

"You're just in time." Tenten said as she flew up attacking Tayuya.

"Life was too troublesome. Why do I have to fight these thugs?' Shikamaru said lazily as he yawned while he kept on dodging the enemy's attacks.

Sakura just simply stand in front of Orochimaru. Her eyes were gleaming in anger.

"I won't let you harm him again." She said as she ran towards Orochimaru.

"Were not going to use those sword. I bet I could kill you by just simply my powers." Orochimaru said as he emits a dark aura surrounding his whole body. Sakura halt into a stop and looked at him.

'_Damn! What should I do? I don't have those powers right now.' _Sakura thought as Orochimaru laughed and transformed into a human snake.

"Sakura, use this!" Anko yelled as she tosses a little bottle to her.

"What's this?" Sakura yelled in question.

"Just drink it! I'll warp these enemies back to where they belong." Anko yelled again and open a few scrolls.

Sakura drink the contents of the bottle. After downing the drink, her aura began to pulsate. She could feel herself relax at the power that was given to her just now. Green aura surrounds her body.

"It's time to say goodbye Sa-ku-ra." Orochimaru said in a taunting voice.

"Don't be so full of yourself." Sakura said as she charge towards him. Sakura punched him with full force. Orochimaru dodge the blow but still not enough to save him from receiving cuts and gashes.

He summoned snakes and ordered them to tie her. She just leapt backwards and looked at him.

"Running away again? Kukuku… You'll end up again in the same fate." Orochmaru said. Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"I'm not running away and I told you don't be so full of yourself." Sakura yelled as she summoned a white light in her palm and run towards him. Orochimaru laughed.

"You can't kill me that way." He said as she comes nearer but suddenly disappeared in a blur. Orochimaru quickly spun around and find her. Suddenly when he turn around again he come face to face with her.

"It's your time to say goodbye and rot in hell." Sakura said. Orochimaru, still in shock looked at the hands of the woman. It was his blood.

"What… How did you…"

"Simple… You talk too much." Sakura said as she released him and walked up to Tenten and Hinata.

"You alright guys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah were fine, how about you? Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Sakura said.

"Ino and I need to go now." Shikamaru said as he held Ino.

"Thanks for everything." Sakura said. Ino and Shikamaru nodded.

"Sakura?" Their heads turned to the door. There stood Sasuke, panting hard.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as a small smile graced her face. Sasuke run into her and embraced her. Sakura was startled but hugged him back nonetheless.

"You made me worry.' He said. The other angels except Shikamaru looked like they were going to cry at the scene with their hands clasped together and held to their chest with that happy look in their faces. Suddenly their face turned into horror when they saw Orochimaru behind Sasuke.

"Were not done yet." Orochimaru said as he shoot the gun. Scream filled the rooftop.

"Sakura!" all of them yelled as Anko cut off Orochimaru's head.

She shielded Sasuke by putting herself in front of him.

"You baka, why did you do that?!" Sasuke yelled as he held her close.

"I'm protecting you right?" She said as she coughed up blood.

"I remembered everything now… all about… us" she continued.

"That's good, we could start again. This time…were going to start again with no one against us." He said as he embraced her. She just smiled and tears start to fall down.

"I'll be back to where I am rightfully belong now." She said with difficulty. He shook his head.

"No, you're staying here. You're staying with me forever." He said as he kissed her lips. Suddenly, her heart where Orochimaru shoot glowed.

"My time… is almost up." She said sadly.

"You're not going to die." He said still not accepting her fate.

Her whole body starts to glow in light while the sun starts to shine.

"No, don't leave me again." He said to her.

"I won't leave you… It's just that… It's my time already." She said as her arms starts to turn into cherry blossoms, wind carrying it away.

"Please don't leave!" He yelled as he held her more closer if possible. She cried because she knows that once again, both of them will get hurt. They will lose each other again.

"Just remember this… I love you but… goodbye for now." She said as all of her body turned into cherry blossom petals and gone.

"No!" He yelled as he almost jumped at the building if Tenten didn't pull him backwards.

They pitied the Uchiha. He lost her again. This time she'll never ever come back.

* * *

"Are you sure your okay brother?" Itachi asked.

"I'm fine, I'll finish this papers then I'll give it to my… I mean I'll give it to you." Sasuke said. It's been a year since that happened.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around." Itachi said.

"By the way… I need a new secretary." Sasuke said.

"I'll find one… again." Itachi said as he get out of his brother's office.

"Hey teme, did you miss her?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, didn't you miss Hinata too like how I missed Sakura?" sasuke asked as he drinks his coffee.

"I miss her of course. I'm just asking that's all." Naruto said.

"I think we should go back now." Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded and followed him outside.

While walking, Sasuke bumped into a woman.

"Sorry." She said as she quickly run away. Sasuke's ears perked up.

"_She sounded like Sakura!"_ He thought as he turned on his heels and followed the woman.

"_Pink hair, that running form, it's her! I can't be mistaken." _He thought excitedly as he continue to run after her. When she turned into a corner, he picked up his pace and followed her but when he reached the corner, she's gone.

"Damn!" He yelled. A calling card caught his eye. It reads 'Haruno Company' He smirked.

'_Maybe it's not the end after all.' _He said as he go back to the Uchiha Corp.

"Where the hell have you been teme?! You have a meeting." Naruto asked. Sasuke just smiled.

"I just walked a bit." Sasuke said as a small smile graced his lips. Maybe they could still be together if she really was there.

Peeps… It's done, gosh… Anyways… thanks for your reviews have a good day everyone.


End file.
